1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripper weaving machine comprising a gripper which can be moved into and out of the shed and mounted to a rapier associated with guides which can be moved into and out of the shed through the warp sheet, and to guides for guiding a rapier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gripper weaving machine of the above type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,084. Guide elements mounted in two rows are used to guide the rapier. The guide elements of the row facing the reed are mounted in a guide surface of the rapier. The guide elements of the row facing away from the reed are hook-shaped and enclose a side edge of the rapier. Such hook-shaped guide elements increase the danger of causing rupture of and/or damage to the warp threads when being moved into the shed and out again through the warp sheet.